1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in transmission cleaning methods and means and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an ultrasonic method and apparatus for cleaning transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the repair of an automotive transmission, or the like, it is normally necessary to clean the transmission prior to the initiation of any repair operation which may be required. The most prevalent method in use today for the cleaning of automotive transmissions, and the like, comprises the use of a high spraying apparatus wherein fluid is directed to the exterior surfaces of the transmission under high pressure conditions for blasting the exposed surfaces of the transmission for at least a superficial cleaning thereof. Subsequent to the cleaning of the exterior portions of the transmission, the entire transmission is then usually disassembled and the individual components or parts of the transmission are placed in a chemical solution or a chemical bath for cleaning thereof. This disassembly procedure is necessary because the high pressure fluid cleaning of the exterior of the transmission does not clean the internal components thereof. Of course, subsequent to the application of the chemical solution to the individual transmission parts, the transmission must be reassembled for restoring the transmission to a usable condition for either repair or installation in an automobile, or the like. It will be readily apparent that the disassembly and reassembly of the transmission is expensive and time consuming, and greatly increases the overall cost of the transmission repair operation.